She didn't know
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Utau didn't understand what it was about him.Him Souma Kukai, that made him so different from everyone else. Made him so different from any other guy. He was just like anyone else. Normal, yet she knew that there was something that made him special to her


**AUTHORS NOTE:** this isn't really a proper one shot. You could even call it a ramble, so yeah if there are any mistakes. Please tell me. Well the thing is I don't really have enough time to write longer stories. School is really stressful you know? When this holiday is over. I will probably be gone for a little while longer again. So I will try and write loads of one shots before leaving. Even if there only short ones.

* * *

><p><strong>She didn't know<strong>

_She didn't know what it was, what it was that made him so unique compared to everyone else. She could have anyone she wanted; she was famous and could date a famous actor or another fellow singer. That would make her even more famous. But instead she wanted him. Him being "Souma Kukai famous soccer player". She being "Hoshina Utau" knew she could never ever be together with him. Yet a girl could hope couldn't she? What was it about him that made her smile? That made her act like a completely different person. No that's wrong, she acted like herself around this boy and that scared her. What scared her most was falling in love, with someone other than her midnight blue hair brother Ikuto. Utau liked every single thing about Kukai. His messy shaggy brown hair, his bright emerald green eyes that she seemed to get lost in. Utau knew it sounded silly. But he was everything that she wanted, yet she didn't know why she wanted him._

Right now, our famous idol was watching this particular boy playing his soccer game. Utau never knew what was so interesting about this game "Soccer" or why she even bothered attending all his games. This sport never seemed to interest her, however if she was more honest with herself. The game itself wasn't what she came here to watch. If she was more truthful and honest like her pink hair best friend Hinamori Amu. Utau would say she only attended these soccer games, so she could watch him. Souma Kukai was definitely a interesting man. He had grown up since their first meeting and was now considered a adult. Despite him being 2 years younger, Utau had grown fond off the boys company. They would often hang out with each other. A whistle was heard and Utau knew that the game had ended.

As loud cheers filled the stadium. Utau stood up and made her way down the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on her, once she got to the bottom. All Kukais mates pretended to still chat about the game, however Utau knew better by now. They were all looking at her. She wondered why though, was it so strange that she came to visit Kukai? "They should all be use to this by now"Utau mumbles to herself.

"YO POP STAR"Utau perked up hearing a familiar masculine boy. She folded her arms across her chest, and sighs. "For the last time Souma. Call me by name"

Her amethyst colored eyes scanned the boy. He was wearing a pale green jersey, white shorts. The jersey had a huge number written in bold white writing that read 9. Her birthday was November 9. She had always wondered if that was the reason Kukai chose that number. Out of the billions of numbers in this world, he chose that particular number. His hair was quite messy and you could tell he had been sweating a lot.

"Right sorry about that Utau"Kukai responded automatically. He knew things about herself, that she hated waiting for a response. Was this the reason why he stood out from everyone else? No that was stupid. It must be something else.

"Your sweating.."Utau paused, before reaching in to her violet hand bag. That matched the outfit she wore a purple and black satin long sleeves. Her dress has bows as decorations on the neckline, waistline and hemline. The bows were purple and the dress itself went pass her knee. She didnt bother getting change, from the studio. Although she did stand out a lot. Utau rumbled inside her bag till she found the hilt of the bottle, and brought it out. She thrusts in Kukais face. "Here"

"Huh"he blinked a confused expression on his face. Geez what's wrong with him? Can't he tell that she was giving him something to drink...? Honestly. "It's for you "she said quietly.

"Repeat that again?"Kukai asked, a smug grin on his face. One Utau knew all too well, he was teasing her. Stupid kid..."IT'S FOR YOU. DRINK THE DAM THING SOUMA KUKAI"Utau yelled so loudly, causing the coach to walk over to them.

"Is anything wrong Miss Hoshina?"

"Um...No its nothing. Sorry about that"Utau apologised, bowing her head down in shame.

...

The two of them had decided to go to their favourite ramen store. The one where they had their first ever competition. Utau sat down, as did Kukai. Kukai suddenly burst out laughing and Utau knew why. "IT WASNT FUNNY SOUMA"

"Gomen gomen. But it was..."Kukai trailed off. "They probably thought. Who knew such a lovely singer had such a powerful voice"

He always teased her and pissed her off. Utau punches him lightly in the shoulders. "Says you". He grinned at her and she smiles back. Yet he always makes up for it.

"Alright since ive been so horrible to you today"Kukai started. "YO MANAGER. I will be paying for Utaus meal today"

"Are you sure Kukai? Utau eats a lot"the manager responded, quite cheerfully.

"I DO NOT"Utau said, in annoyance.

"She doesn't eat more than me"Kukai said, a challenging look spread across his oh so perfect face. The blonde hair famous pop star knew what he wanted. "It's a challenge"

50 Bowls of ramen later.

"ALRIGHT VICTORY"Kukai shouted. While Utau face palmed on to the table, she shot back up. "I let you win this time, besides you're a kid"

She knew what was coming. Usually he would re challenge her and they would be in the store till closing time. However this time he said something completely different. "Since you lost. Its time for your punishment, besides you called me kid again".

Suddenly he leaned down and their faces were inches apart from hers. Did she mention how everyone was watching them now? Yet Kukai didn't stop and leaned further and further in till his lips brushed against hers, in a passionate kiss. Utau smiled, she knew a blush had made her way up to her face. But she couldn't care less now. Once they pulled away from each other. Kukai was bright red too. " I win for today pop star".

She didn't know, she really didn't understand it much. But maybe she would someday. However she had founded a clue. She loved it when Kukai gave her these punishments; maybe this is what made him stand out.

"For the last time. Its Utau"


End file.
